


Lesson

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Budding Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Overboss Danny wakes up in an empty bed, worried and confused. Just a little fluffy drabble, with smut mentioned.





	Lesson

Danny's eyes fluttered open to find his bed empty. His eyes looked down, even though there was no gaze to hide from. His hand reached out, just in case. Cold. Gage had been gone awhile. Details of the night before raced through his head. He remembered laughter and sloppy kisses and his head between the man's thighs. Danny could still feel the Raider's lips pressed against his own, he could taste the man's groan in his throat as their hips slid against each other.

Danny shivered a sigh and slid the blankets up just under his eyes. It had been the first night they had been together since they had gotten back to Nuka-World. He had taken that big step, he had given the Raider what he wanted. Gage had been not so subtly hinting for months, throwing those beautiful hips across the Fizztop Grille counter and wearing his pants much too low on his slim waist. Danny ignored it, biting his tongue, until Gage offered to lay down for him. He decline. Danny ended the night in his arms, between the man's thighs again but not quite feeling everything Gage had asked. That time would be special.

It was special, at least, he thought it was special. They were in the middle of nowhere when it happened, the buzz of mirelurks outside the door and the quiet trickle of water the only signs that this was real. He took Gage in his mouth, relishing the way calloused hands gripped his hair and the tremors in the Raider's hips as he tried not to buck against Danny's lips. Gentle, almost painfully gentle, Danny remembered the sensation of the wet heat between Gage's legs as he said his name under the night sky. That had to have been special. But if it was, wouldn't he be here when he woke up? 

He thought he had done everything right. The man finished, twice, and he felt hands in his hair as Gage groaned and lifted his neck for a kiss. Danny had gone slow, he was careful to hit the right nerves with every thrust, and his face warmed remembering the way the Raider spoke under him, wrapped up in his arms. The man enjoyed it, Danny made sure of that. He stayed there until Danny fell asleep on Gage's chest, cigarette smoke blanketing them while the Raider's chest hair tickled under his nose. He tried to think what he could have done wrong. Had he said something in his sleep? Was holding his hand too much? Maybe it just wasn't that good after all. Maybe he wanted a fix, and now that they were back at Fizztop all the things Danny had said didn't mean anything to him. Gage had said he wanted to take it slow; maybe what he really meant was that he didn't want it to start.

Maybe it was only special the first time, and every time after would be just part of their deal. Another trinket to toss in the tribute chest for the big bad Overboss to rifle through. Maybe that's why Gage left, because he felt like he had to, that he was to leave when Danny was through with him. Now Danny was worried it was all too much again.

"Boss? You awake yet?"

The elevator door clicked close behind the Raider and Danny's eyes squeezed shut. He tightened his grip on the pillow in his arms.

"I uh. I made ya breakfast. It ain't steak or nothin', but I know some of that shit you been takin' been givin' you a hard time. Thought this might help clear ya out."

A blob of motion came closer into view, and the man reached for his glasses. Gage stood at the edge of the bed, half-dressed, one of Danny's stark white shirts laid baggy over his thin frame. He wore the same boxers from the night before, wrinkled and dirty. He held a plate out and Danny sat up before taking it from his hand.

"Oh, uhm. Thank you. You didn't have to do that, you know."

"It's nothin'. Shit, I woulda waited longer if I knew you still were sleepin'. Don't know how you made it this long out here, sleepin' that soundly."

Danny smiled up at him meekly, and then forced a wider smile. Gage looked down at the bed and Danny nodded. He wanted to put the plate down, wrap his arms around the man, and dust his lips down his neck. He picked up the fork and took another bite instead.

"What kind of eggs are these?"

"Radscorpion. Old family secret. My mama used to fix 'em for when my dope- uh, when my uncle used to visit. Kept him clean long enough to bring the crops in."

Danny held his arms closer at his sides, resisting the urge to scratch at the veins he could no longer see. He didn't think it was that obvious. He didn't mean for Gage to worry about him.

"Thank you. This is much better than it sounds, ya know."

"Some sausage in there, too. Grease helps you keep it down."

Danny laughed and nodded, taking another bite. They weren't bad, not for fried bug eggs.

"You feelin' alright, boss? Ya lookin' kinda pale."

Danny tried not to let the grief wash over his face. It obviously wasn't working.

"I'm alright. I don't always like to eat first thing."

"Well, alright. Feel free to pick at it later."

Gage put his hands on his knees, the way he always did when he pushed himself off this bed that was much too low to the ground.

"Porter? Uhm, stay."

That was too much. This was all too much. Gage would leave him, he would leave again and he would be gone for good. It would be like that night had never happened.

"Yeah, okay. Guess I could lay back down for a while."

He turned to lay his back against the headboard, arms behind his head. That made Danny smile, and he relaxed enough to take another bite.

"Think I left my cigarettes in here last night."

"You can keep them in here, if you want."

"I don't wanna get in your way, boss-"

"You won't. Get in my way, I mean."

"If you say so."

Danny felt one of Gage's hands run along the top of his shoulders, making it's way to the back of his neck to settle under his hair. Danny leaned back into it, and unknowingly let out a hum when Gage's thumb traced a muscle. He wanted to melt into the touch, to crawl all over him and let him know he wanted it.

"Last night was good. You treat me real nice. Didn't expect you to keep that up, honestly."

"Really?"

"I mean. Shit. I don't know. Guess I just ain't used to it."

"That's a shame, Mr. Gage, because in the few days you've been my boyfriend, you've been a very good one."

"Still gonna keep tossin' that word around?"

"For as long as it applies."

"Guess I can learn to live with it, if it gets me treated like this."

"I could say the same."

Danny picked up the fork to point back at Gage. He laughed as a piece of egg fell off the end.

"Mighta cooked that a little soft. I ain't a real good homemaker."

"This isn't a typical home, Mr. Gage."

"No, I reckon it ain't. You ain't a typical Overboss, either. Wouldn't do this shit for everybody, you know."

Maybe it was special.

  
  



End file.
